The Cinema
Everything in this Creepypasta is FAKE. The usernames, the place, the user who created "this hell", EVERYTHING. So don't go scream at the comments. Do you remember those old Cinema games in Roblox? They are mostly pictures, all combined, like.. stop motion? They make a story with just pictures, like Zombies, or Saw... Yeah, good times. ''But, there is one Cinema game in Roblox. It will haunt my experiences. Forever. There is one game in Roblox, once you search "The Cinema" ( Created by: PLAYMYGAMESPLEASE ) in the search bar, you will see one game. The thumbnail looks clickbait, because they put a ''Real life Theatre. I mean, if they put "realistic" as thumbnail, you will instantly think it's clickbait. Because who would make a VERY '''realistic building? Isn't that very possible in the Roblox world? There is four people playing the game, xXDrakeIstheBest420Xx, IILillyLips, JohnnyJohnny, and Jacob1234567890. Because there is people in the server. I just.. joined them, obviously. Do you think i would just go and find a another game to play? Nah. Curiousity beats me. In the heart. Hard. The people i mentioned earlier was waiting in the spawn, in the spawn, you are spawned in a huge black box with a huge metal door. They introduce themselves to me. The reason why they joined the game, Johnny and Jacob was tricked by the thumbnail, they expected a realistic Cinema with realistic movies. While Drake and Lilly just joined because they expected a normal cinema with sections to each movie. Do you remember the spawn i said earlier? If you don't remember, there is a huge metal door. The game limits to five players. Because of that, the metal door behind us opens, very slowly. ''And what does outside look like, you ask?'' Inside the Cinema, there is no doors to go outside, the cinema looks pretty decent, and it's simple. I walked to the Cashier, and try to get a ticket. Because if you don't have a ticket, you won't have access to the other sections of the cinema, and you will never see the movies. At ALL. The only way to access to the sections of the cinema is to force yourself to talk to the Cashier. So i talked to the Cashier, and get the ticket ( The others did the same ) I will tell you what does the sections look like, in order. '''Section A - 'LBH :' All of us entered the same section, LBH. They said the movie is called "Lost Book, Help?!"... What a terrible movie name i ever seen in my entire life. So, the movie started with a noob, reading a book. It goes on for 5 minutes, watching him reading a history book for 5 minutes. It gets a bit boring literally, until he put the book to the table. And walk away. Even though in ordinary cinema games in roblox, you cant hear anything, just only stop motion. But this cinema is different. You can hear sounds of someone crawling, and walking. And also, giggling. A black 2.0 Hand would get the book slowly, and the Noob would come back. He would look around his surroundings, finding his book, and scratching his head, it goes like this for 1 minute, until 2.0 person would hold the book from earlier, and smack the Noob with the book, blood will splatter everywhere, and the Noob won't do what you always see everytime someone dies in Roblox, parts falling off, it's not like that. This goes on for another 1 minute until blood was all over 2.0. They would slowly look at the camera, and do a huge grin. And the movie cut to black. " What kind of movie is this..? ''" I thought to myself. '''Section B - PNAABG' Johnny and Jacob would rather be outside instead of watching the movie. PNAABG stands for Precious Nick, Aren't a bad guy. Another terrible movie name.. how great. So, the movie started with a user, his name is Nick, obviously. He goes to another user called "Stephanie", and he try to talk with her, their converstation goes on for 5 minutes. They are talking about stuff about Roblox, and reality. After a full 5 minutes, Stephanie will say "Gtg" and disappear. Nick would then go to another girl, her name is Isabella. They talk more than Stephanie, like.. a full 7 minutes. In the middle of their converstation, the same 2.0 figure would appear again, but this time, from the bushes. They would get an axe, and do a huge grin again. After the full 7 minutes, static would come up, and the Movie cut to black. " What the heck just happened. ''" When we go outside, we found out Johnny and Jacob was missing, when we look at the playerlist, they are gone. " ''What happened? ''" I responded. " ''I don't know, i look at the chat, and they didn't say GTG or Bye or something. ''" Drake responded. " ''Huh, something strange is going on, we must stay together. ''" '''Section C -' RFPNCR ''' It's unknown what does RFPNCR stand for. But this movie has a plot. It would start on a shot of the city, and everyone is paranoid, they are hiding inside their houses, inside the trash can, behind the buildings, and more. The same 2.0 figure with blood in their axe would walk, they spent 10 minutes to find everyone else, but they find no one. When they go behind a building, they seen a paranoid Robloxian. " ''Why hello there! ''" The figure said, grinning. He would strike the axe at the paranoid Robloxian, many times. '''Section D - SEBZ SEBZ stands for Sorry Eric, But Zie. The Movie is just all static, but when you look closely, you can see the 2.0 figure that is dragging a body, it's implied to be "Eric" and noises can be heard. But that's all for this movie, an hour of them trying to hide the evidence. The last section, Section E - ZR ZR stands for Zay Rick ... I will always remember this experience, how do i forget? Why would i tell my last experience to anyone? Can anyone... Help me? ~Made by Bone Apetit.